


Touch It

by micmicbunjin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Cockwarming, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Sorry Not Sorry, That's it, Top Park Chanyeol, also chanyeol has a huge dick, and a hair kink, baekhyun has a pain kink, kind of, thats the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micmicbunjin/pseuds/micmicbunjin
Summary: baekhyun needs to relax. chanyeol wants to relax him. it doesn't go as planned.





	Touch It

**Author's Note:**

> guess who didn't edit this???? that's right, it's me

“You’re stressed.” Chanyeol says, watching his best friend worriedly. Baekhyun is laying on his stomach, head hovering above his textbook.

He’s so emerged in his studying that he barely even hears Chanyeol. A soft nudge to the thigh has Baekhyun looking up in surprise. 

“Yeah, I realize.”

Chanyeol snorts, eyes still full of concern. “Are you sure you don’t need help? I can test you or something.” 

Baekhyun shakes his head, rereading the same line for the fifth time. “Thanks, Yeol. I got it though.” He appreciates his sympathy, shooting him a quick smile before turning back to his reading.

Then there are shocks shooting down his spine and he jolts, eyes slamming shut as he fucking melts. It takes a moment for him to realize what happened, Chanyeol watching him curiously.

“You good?” The hand in Baekhyun’s hair is still moving, still stroking softly over his scalp, and it feels heavenly. No, Baekhyun is not good. Because maybe, just maybe, Baekhyun has a slight _thing_ for having his hair played with.

Not that Chanyeol needs to know. “Yeah, sorry. Scared me.”

The guy probably thinks that he’s helping. And he is, sort of. It makes Baekhyun momentarily forget about his plan of failing his calculus test and dropping out of college. Unfortunately, it also makes him forget that he’s studying and so he has to reread everything three times. Whatever, it’s fine. 

The problem is that Baekhyun doesn’t realize he’s enjoying it a little too much until it’s a little too late. His mind is already hazed over and he’s leaning into Chanyeol’s touch, humming everytime he scratches over his scalp. The tightness of his pants is his main concern, and he has to resist the urge to grind down against the ground. Panicking, Baekhyun tries to think of a way to get out of the situation. If he tells Chanyeol to stop, it’ll be too obvious. He can’t get up either, since his dick is fucking pulsing where it’s smashed against his thigh. Baekhyun’s worried he’s going to come.

Chanyeol doesn’t give Baekhyun the time to come up with a reasonable option (let’s be real- no time would have been enough for Baekhyun to come up with a reasonable option), because he tugs just a little too hard on the strands and Baekhyun moans. Breathy, high pitched, way too whiny. He tries to pass it off as a cough, but the fingers still in his hair, and he knows it was useless.

There’s a second too long of silence and then- “Did you just moan?”

Baekhyun groans, head face down on the ground. “Chan- _yeol_!” The last half of his name comes out as a moan because Chanyeol decides that that is the perfect moment to twist the strands around his fingers and yank. The fucking asshole does it again and Baekhyun’s mind whites out as he shudders in pleasure, cock jumping. Yep, he’s definitely going to come in his pants from having his hair pulled. 

“Holy shit.” Chanyeol says, voice a little deeper than normal, though it might just be the blood rushing in Baekhyun’s ears that make it sound that way. Baekhyun inadvertently presses up into Chanyeol’s touch, arching up when he pulls again, fingernails scraping lightly against his scalp. “Oh my god, Baekhyun.” 

His head is spinning and he knows this is weird, he should be saying something. Maybe if he apologizes then Chanyeol will let him go jerk off in the bathroom and forget this ever happened. Chanyeol uses his grip in Baekhyun’s hair to pull his head up, turning it to face him. The way he’s looking at the elder makes him swallow; maybe he won’t have to go jerk off in the bathroom after all.

“I’m sorry.” His voice is throaty and rough and he winces at how fucked out he sounds from having his goddamn hair pulled. He kind of wants to die, but then Chanyeol strokes his head again and he moans, leaning into his hand.

He doesn’t even realize his eyes have closed until he hears Chanyeol laugh. “For what? This is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Then: “You’re okay with this, right? I’m not going too far?”

The fear of having Chanyeol stop grips him and in his most embarrassing moment of the night, he shakes his head and grabs onto Chanyeol’s wrist.

“Please.”

  


The hand freezes again, wrist tensing, and Baekhyun thinks that he’s fucked up for good. He’s about to apologize again but then Chanyeol’s yanking him up, hard. The shock of pleasure that shoots through him is the most intense yet, and there are soft lips pressing against his by the time he regains clarity. 

Chanyeol’s behind Baekhyun, and the latter is turned at an odd angle. He can feel his neck cramping up. Whining, he tries to shuffle on his knees so that he can turn around and straddle Chanyeol, but he just makes an animalistic noise and holds Baekhyun in place. Baekhyun can only whimper, the show of dominance making him lightheaded. God, he’s already so on edge and they’ve only been kissing for two minutes.

“You’re so fucking hot.” Chanyeol groans, sliding one hand down Baekhyun’s front to palm at his dick. “Can I fuck you?”

Baekhyun’s hips twitch towards the pressure and he nods. “Y-yeah.”

“Thank fuck. Where’s your lube?” It’s in his room, and he tells Chanyeol as much, expecting that they’re going to take their activities to the bedroom, but Chanyeol just sprints in and out of Baekhyun’s room. Strange.

“Got a safe word?” Chanyeol asks when he gets back, already undoing his belt. Baekhyun turns around to raise his eyebrows. The younger just grins back, shrugging.

“Monkey.” He tugs at his ears, grinning teasingly. Chanyeol rolls his eyes and smacks Baekhyun straight on the ass. It’s probably meant to be a joke, but Baekhyun is so, so turned on, and so, so hard. He wails and collapses onto his elbows. 

There’s a brief silence, and then Chanyeol starts to massage the cheek he hit. “Fuck. I can’t even be annoyed with you because you’re so fucking hot. How is this fair?”

“It’s not, get used to it.” He rolls his hips back, pressing into Chanyeol’s hand, and he swats him again. It’s not as hard, but tingles still shoot up his spine.

“Whatever. Take your pants off so that I can finger you.” He does, then takes his shirt off for good measure. He hadn’t bothered with boxers- why would he, he hadn’t even left the house today. 

There’s a hand smoothing over the curve of his ass, dipping in between his cheeks. He tenses involuntarily, knees slipping wider on the carpeted floor. A click of the lube cap and then there’s a slick finger pressing to his hole, sliding in gently. Baekhyun clenches around the digit, because it’s only one finger but it’s one of _Chanyeol’s_ fingers. One of those deliciously long, thick fingers that he may or may not imagine when he’s getting himself off.  
“You’re kind of loose.” Chanyeol says, pouring more lube over his hole before sliding in a second finger. There’s more of a stretch this time, because Baekhyun had only had the patience to use two fingers earlier when he did this. Basically the equivalent of one of Chanyeol’s. 

Baekhyun groans, but adjusts quickly. “Yeah, showered before you came over.” There’s a sharp intake of breath, then a third finger shoving in next to the others. Gasping, Baekhyun arches both towards and away from the sensations. Pain shoots up his spine, mixing with pleasure to create a dizzying effect. He pants, head resting on his palms. “Fuck, a little warning next time?”

He can hear the sheepish grin in Chanyeol’s voice. “Sorry, got a little distracted picturing you fingering yourself.”

Smirking, Baekhyun pushes back on the digits, swirling his hips to get them closer to his sweet spot. “You can join me next time. Right now though, I need you to fuck me.”

Chanyeol swears. “I need that too. In a minute though, you’re not ready yet.”

Baekhyun would argue otherwise, but then the tips of Chanyeol’s fingers are brushing against his prostate and he’s seeing stars. His words cut off into incoherent gasping. “There!” he moans, rocking back against the fingers. “Fuck, Yeol, right there.” 

His orgasm is so, so close. He’s been on edge since before they’d even kissed, when Chanyeol had been stroking through Baekhyun’s hair. The phantom sensation runs through him and he shudders, suddenly wanting that hand back on his head. He opens his mouth to ask for it at the same time that the fingers leave him, and he grumbles in protest, clenching around the digits obscenely. Chanyeol smacks his ass. Baekhyun, once again, collapses into a puddle of arousal. 

“Don’t whine at me! You literally just begged to get fucked.”

“I didn’t beg!” Baekhyun protests, turning his head to glare at him. “And I also asked for that before I was close to coming. You blue balled me, man.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and rips open a condom. “I’m gonna make you come in like, five minutes, Baek. Chill.” He rolls the condom on and then his eyes are rolling for a different reason.

Baekhyun snickers. “Sure you’ll last five minutes?” He teases, turning his head back around to face forward. Chanyeol is still behind him, and Baekhyun can’t see him at all, so he's completely unprepared for Chanyeol to line up and slide in all in one smooth thrust

A sob leaves him and he claws at the carpet covering the ground. Chanyeol is so big, and he’d known he was big, yet he had no idea it would feel like this. He’s being split in half, the fullness overwhelming. The drag of his cock along his sensitive walls has him gasping, trembling.

“I know I will.” Chanyeol says, stroking along his hip. “Will you?” 

Baekhyun is still shaking underneath Chanyeol, still desperately trying to adjust to taking the biggest thing he’s probably ever had. There’s pain, sure, but the sharp edge of it is cut by the pleasure, the satisfaction of knowing he can take it. He sighs, relaxing, not expecting Chanyeol to push in even more.

“Jesus Christ.” Baekhyun gasps, biting into his palm. “How fucking big are you?”

“Just- just a few more inches, baby. Doing so well.” The praise makes Baekhyun preen, distracts him a little. The discomfort this time is more than he can handle, and a pained whine leaves his throat. “Shh, shh, I got you.” There’s a hand back on his head and _oh_ , it’s stroking through his hair. Baekhyun goes a little fuzzy around the edges. 

The constant rhythm of petting that Chanyeol starts sends white hot pleasure down to Baekhyun’s cock, still achingly hard between his thighs. He’s probably going to come, but he doesn’t have the mindset to tell Chanyeol. He’d probably deprive him. 

Baekhyun had gotten so overwhelmed by the hair pulling that he doesn’t even notice that Chanyeol is fully seated inside of him, hips pressed flush to his ass, until the hand leaves his hair. It takes a moment for him to come back to himself, for him to realize that yes, Chanyeol has his huge cock in him, and yes, he is the fullest he’s ever been in his life. Baekhyun moans.

“Move. Yeol, fuck me.” Baekhyun pushes back to punctuate his words and Chanyeol groans, gripping his hip tight. 

“O-okay.”

The first couple thrusts are slow, gentle. His cock drags along his walls, drawing soft sighs out of Baekhyun. There’s no obscene slapping of skin, no heavy panting and dirty words. It’s almost soothing.

But then Baekhyun clenches hard around Chanyeol, trying to taunt him, because he really needs to get fucked. Chanyeol snaps, his hips slamming into Baekhyun so hard that his elbows actually give out, Chanyeol reaching forward to catch him before his chest can hit the ground. 

“You want it rough, is that it?” Chanyeol’s hips suddenly speed up impossibly fast, hitting so fucking deep that Baekhyun swears he feels it in his stomach. Every rock of his hips sends Baekhyun shooting forwards, the carpet rough on his knees. “Don’t want to be able to walk tomorrow?”

“Y-eah, yeah. God, Yeol, just like this.” The other guy lowers him down gently, letting Baekhyun’s chest touch the ground, molding himself to Baekhyun’s back. He’s sure his ass is going to bruise from the force of these thrusts, the force of Chanyeol’s hip bones hitting his ass. He doesn’t mind.

A quarter shift to the right and Chanyeol’s striking his prostate. It’s mind numbing pleasure from there, Baekhyun moaning and fucking himself back on Chanyeol’s cock as best as he can. And it’s going well, it really is, until Chanyeol sits back on his heels, fists one hand into Baekhyun’s hair, and yanks. Baekhyun screams.

His cock pulses almost violently and he absolutely wails, pleasure hitting him from everywhere. He lets out a gaspy warning to Chanyeol, eyes barely even able to stay focused, and his orgasm boils and boils until it just... fizzes away. Baekhyun’s eyes have tears in them when they open to the sight of Chanyeol fist tight around the base of his cock.

“Sorry.” he doesn’t look sorry. “Didn’t want you to come yet.” 

Baekhyun thrashes in protest until Chanyeol growls, pinning his chest back to the floor with a hand between his shoulder blades. It doesn’t matter that Chanyeol had just taken away his orgasm; it’s already bubbling back up in his gut, ready to spill over any second. 

“Chanyeol,” He gasps, sobbing as the tip of his oversensitive dick brushes against the carpet. They’re going to have to get it cleaned. “Chanyeol please, please, let me come, _nngh_ -” The hand is back in his hair, pulling and tugging and he’s never felt so good in his entire life. “Oh God, _ah_ , I’m coming, Yeollie-.” 

He wails when it hits him, clawing at the ground. Baekhyun thinks he must black out for a minute, because when he comes to, Chanyeol has already come and is slowly pulling out. Baekhyun whines, flinging one arm behind him to grab at whatever part of Chanyeol he can. “Stay, feels too empty without you.” 

Baekhyun swear he feels Chanyeol dick twitch inside of him. “Fuck, Baekhyunnie, you can’t just fucking say that.” He huffs, but slides back inside anyways, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s stomach and tipping them onto their sides. Baekhyun hums, content, and leans back into Chanyeol’s warmth. They’re both a little sweaty, but the other guy is just so much bigger than Baekhyun that he can’t help but take advantage of it. 

He slips in and out of consciousness for a few minutes, feeling like jelly from his orgasm, the lack of sleep catching up to him. It’s the most comfortable he’s been in a while. Baekhyun decides that he needs to get laid more.

“Baek? Do you mind if I pull out? I want to cuddle but I’d rather we do it in a bed and not on the living room floor.” Baekhyun nods sleepily, eyes half open. He winces when Chanyeol pulls out, wishing that he was able to feel his come inside of him. Chanyeol picks him up and he groans when he sees the come stain on the carpet. 

“Fuck, I just vacuumed!” Baekhyun says, pouting.

“It’s gonna take a lot more than a vacuum to get that stain out. Although,” Chanyeol pauses and Baekhyun groans prematurely, already anticipating the bad joke Chanyeol’s about to make before he even makes it. “Vacuum’s are pretty good at sucking come out.” Fun fact about Baekhyun- his ex frequently compared him to the Dyson Ball Animal. A real vacuum that Baekhyun just happened to really own.

He kicks Chanyeol in the shin, nearly getting dropped in the process. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t. Also, I know I said I’d cuddle you, but we both really need to shower.”

Baekhyun sighs. “Fine. But you’re cuddling me for at least an hour after.”

Chanyeol grins. “Great, let’s go. I’ll wash your hair for you.”

Baekhyun shivers.


End file.
